magiclullabyfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kim Miracle
Biografia Kim urodziła się w nieznanym mieście. Możliwe, że gdzieś w Londynie, ale nikt tego nie wie, ponieważ jej mama bez słowa zniknęła. Wenus Star zostawiła Adama i wróciła po ok. 10 miesiącach do niego oddając mu małą dziewczynkę. Adam i Wenus znali się ze szkoły. Ona była ze Slytherinu, a on z Griffindoru. Oboje się nienawidzili. Podkładali sobie kłody pod nogi itd. Ale po ukończeniu szkoły przez przypadek się spotkali, przez przypadek pogadali, przez przypadek on się w niej zakochał. Kilka nocy wystarczyło, aby on się przekonał, że Ślizgoni się nie zmieniają. Nie napisała do niego listu, nie skontaktowała się przez nikogo. Tak jakby zniknęła na zawsze. Jakby jej nie było, a tu nagle po 10 miesiącach przychodzi z dzieckiem, jego córeczka, którą on pokochał, ale cierpiał za każdym razem, gdy na nią patrzył, ponieważ ona jest podobna do Wenus. Kim dorastała ze świadomością, że jej mama po prostu zmarła, bo Adam nie potrafił jej powiedzieć o tym, że Wenus jej nie chciała. Kiedy miała 5 lat poszła do szkoły dla mugoli, bo Adam tego chciał, ale nie potrafiła się tam zaaklimatyzować. Ciągnęło ją do kłopotów. Na placu zabaw, gdzie spędzała większość czasu z klasą - przebywała grupa starszych chłopaków - w tym też Daniel. Zaprzyjaźniła się z nimi. Wtedy zaczęły się prawdziwe kłopoty. Kim miała dość tego, że była uważana w klasie jako dziwak, ponieważ ciągle się biła i z każdym kłóciła, więc wolała uciekać z lekcji, a namawiali ją do tego chłopacy. Było ich trzech: Daniel, Max i Simon. Całą trójka ją kochała, bo Kim swoją osobowością potrafiła ich rozbawić. Z czasem już nie widzieli życia bez siebie. Oczywiście Kim nie uciekała z lekcji, kiedy miała 5-7 lat, bo za bardzo się bała, ale z czasem się jej to udało i w szkole była sporadycznie tylko po to, aby nie mieć kłopotów. Kilka małych razy nawet nie zdała z klasy do klasy, ale po co miała zdać skoro wiedziała, że trafi do Hogwartu? Jest strasznie przywiązana do swojego taty. Mężczyzna zrobiłby dla niej wszystko i nie przeszkadzało mu, że jego dziewczynka włóczy się po Londynie z obcymi chłopakami, wraca do domu z siniakami i narzeka na szkołę. Nie potrafił zajmować się dzieckiem dlatego pozwalał jej na wszystko. Każdej nocy za to opowiadał jej różne legendy ze świata czarodziejów i oczywiście o jego ukochanym sporcie Quidditch'u. Kim oczywiście też się w tym zakochała, bo jak nie kochać wiatru we włosach, wrzasków umiłowania do jej lekkiego lotu. Ona czuje się w powietrzu jak ptak. Jest to jej świat... Jest wtedy wolna.... W na początku wakacji po ukończeniu VI klasy jej przyjaciele urządzili małą impreze z dużą ilością alkoholu. Każdy pił, oczywiście Kim wypiła tylko jedno piwo, ale Daniel już nie. Tak więc Kim zabrała przyjaciela na piętro, aby odpoczął w swoim pokoju. Niestety Daniel miał inne plany i „rzucił” się na Kim. Gdyby nie Simon, który zaczął ich szukać blondynka może by została przez niego zgwałcona. Daniel nic nie pamięta, a Simon i Kim nikomu o tym zajściu nie mówili. Dziewczyna często przypomina to sobie, a to ją strasznie boli. Relacje Shane Collins Gdy tylko go widzi ucieka w drugą stronę, wymija szerokim łukiem, a nawet próbuje latać. Kim po spotkaniu Shane'a nie ma ochoty z nim nawet wymienić spojrzenia. Za bardzo ją wystraszył na korytarzu, ale nadal nie za bardzo rozumie o co mu chodziło. Sahir Nailah Z nim jest inaczej. Ciekawe co by się z nią stało, gdyby się nie pojawił? To dzięki niemu dowiedziała się, że Shane chciał ją oszukać z biblioteką i na szczęście udało się jej uciec. Mimo to wie, że on jest inny, że ma w sobie coś czego ona się boi, ale nie wie co. Ehh... Dziwne było to spotkanie. W końcu spotkała chłopaka na błoniach i tam mu podziękowała. Nawet go polubiła i miło się jej z nim rozmawiało. Neve Collins Niewiele się o niej dowiedziała, ale spotkała ją na trybunach, gdy Kim latała na miotle. Nawet ją polubiła. Frank Longbottom To spotkanie było dosyć szalone. Spotkali się na trubunach, potem wylądowali w kuchni, a na końcu w skrzydle szpitalnym, bo chłopak czymś się zatruł. Kim bardzo go polubiła, więc chętnie go spotka ponownie. Zordon Reid Jej przyjaciel z tego samego domu, są też razem w drużynie Quidditcha. Kyohei Takano Nie wie, czy go lubi, ale na pewno ma mieszane uczucia względem tego chłopaka. Obraził ją, ale Kim sobie nie robi z opinii innych i ma zamiar się z nim kłócić dalej. Edit: Kim po spotkaniu Kyoheia w skrzydle szpitalnym zmieniła o nim zdanie. Polubiła go i zaczęła się o niego martwić. Alice Hughes Jej przyjaciółka, poznały się pierwszego dnia szkoły, ponieważ miały razem dormitorium. Kim uwielbia rozmawiać, spotykać się z tą dziewczyną. Często nadają na tych samych falach, a że Kim często nie bardzo ogarnia co się dzieje wokół niej, to wie, że gdy zapyta Alice ona postara się jej pomóc. Jako że Miracle zawsze dotrzymuje wszystkich sekretów, które zostaną jej powierzone to nigdy nikomu nie zdradziła tych, których dowiedziała się od Panny Hug. Sama Miracle powierzyła jej swoje rozterki względem Daniela - mugola i jednocześnie jej najlepszego (aktualnie byłego) przyjaciela. Dużo jej opowiadała o tych chłopakach, z którymi spędza często wakacje. Colette Warp Kolejna osoba, która dostała miano jej przyjaciela. Jest chłopakiem, którego traktuje jak brata, a ona naprawdę zawsze chciała mieć rodzeństwo. Chłopak potrafi wyciągnąć z niej największy promień szczęścia, co mobilizuje Kim do tego, aby to szczęście mu dawać i pokazywać, aby chłopak na chwilę zapominał o jakichś strapieniach. Połączenie tej dwójki nie jest najlepsze, gdy są sami. Kim czasami za bardzo kieruje się emocjami, a Colette ma szalone pomysły - co w połączeniu daje bombę atomową, ponieważ Kim jest podatna na jego wariacje i zgodzi się na jakieś akcje, które urozmaicają ich życie. Co kłóci się z tym, że Kim powinna być odpowiedzialnym prefektem naczelnym. Wygląd Dziewczyna ma blond włosy, które są wiecznie w nieładzie, albo związane w jakiś warkocz, bądź kucyk i niebieskie, wiecznie wesołe oczy. Z jej dziecięcej twarzy nie znika szeroki uśmiech, bo po co się smucić? Przecież ludzie będą się o nią martwić, a tak myślą, że nie ma żadnych problemów. Ma jasną karnację, ponieważ nie lubi się opalać. Zawsze pod szatą szkolną ma za dużą czarną bluzę należącą do Daniela. W wolnych chwilach nosi szerokie ciemne spodnie, oczywiście bluzę i ciężkie glany. Na ramieniu czasami ma podartą torbę, która wygląda jakby przeżyła kilka wojen - kiedyś należała do Daniela - ale zresztą połowa jej rzeczy do niego należała. Różdżkę trzyma w prawym glanie od wewnętrznej strony. Według niej jest to bezpieczne miejsce. Czasami zdarzą się jakieś siniaki jak dla żartów bije się z chłopakami ze swojego domu, albo po prostu przez to, że nie uważa jak chodzi i często się przewraca, a zwłaszcza na magicznych schodach. Usposobienie Kim jest wesoła, zawsze uśmiechnięta i skra do pomocy. Pomoże ci we wszystkim - a zwłaszcza, gdy chodzi o bójki z twoim największym wrogiem. Jest strasznie lojalna i stanie murem za kolegami ze swojego domu. Mimo tego, że często się uśmiecha nie jest osobą, która ma mnóstwo przyjaciół, a wręcz ich nie posiada. Zazwyczaj sama włóczy się po szkole, w klasie siedzi na końcu, ale nigdy nie przestaje się uśmiechać. To wszystko przez to, że za bardzo przywykła do mugolskiego trybu życia, ale uwielbia magię. Gdy jest w pokoju wspólnym pojawia się dusza towarzystwa. Śmieje się, żartuje i wygłupia z kolegami oraz koleżankami, ale nadal nie ma nikogo komu mogłaby się zwierzyć. Ach, te jej dylematy, ale jej to nie przeszkadza. Właściwie nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, że jej to przeszkadza. Często nie myśli nad tym co robi. Kiedyś znalazła psa, który był przywiązany do drzewa w parku. Myślała, że ktoś go porzucił i zabrała go do domu. Pół dnia chowała się z nim w swoim pokoju i nie chciała tam wpuścić swojego taty, ale po pewnym czasie, gdy zgłodniała wyszła i wszystko powiedziała Adamowi. Okazało się, że pies miał właściciela, który tylko na chwilę odszedł od swojego psa, aby pogadać z swoim przyjacielem. Ona po prostu udaje. Jest w tym świetna - z pozoru wygląda na szczęśliwą, bezproblemową chłopczycę, ale w duszy jet małą dziewczynką, która chce mieć przyjaciół. Jej słabością jest przytulanie - jejku ona to normalnie kocha. I to by było na tyle... Zdolności magiczne Treść.